


Aftermath

by Nabatean_Nan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mentions of drugging, Post Time Skip, dw everything is okay, mentions of attempted assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabatean_Nan/pseuds/Nabatean_Nan
Summary: Dimitri had the night to himself until Sylvain barged in with their drunk former professor.





	Aftermath

To say that Dimitri was enjoying his night was an overstatement. He hadn’t enjoyed a night in over five years, maybe even nine if you really wanted to argue logistics. Still, it was rare these days for him to have a night to himself. Ever since Byleth had returned to him, his former classmates following suit, he never had a moment to himself. After five years of nothing  _ but  _ moments to himself, it was... exasperating. He was often overwhelmed by his former friends, skulking away or even snapping at them. He had no time for the frivolity of conversation, the luxury of companionship. While they wasted their time celebrating their recent victory, he prepared for the next. 

He supposes he should consider himself lucky that they’re celebrating. It was stupid, and he made sure they knew he thought so. They’re in a town they don’t know, far from the monastery, hiding out in an abandoned home outside a small village. Just because they successfully routed some low-life bandits doesn’t mean they deserve a celebration. Not until Dimitri’s lance knows Edelgard’s head. Still, because they chose to scout a local tavern, he finally has space to think again. At least for a little while. 

The door to the house they’re squatting in bursts open. Dimitri grabs his lance, but he recognizes Sylvain’s silhouette. He nearly growls at him, but Sylvain is too busy talking to... whoever it is he’s carrying. Goddess, Dimitri is going to kill him if he’s brought a girl here with the intent to bed her.

“Have you always been so heavy?” He mutters. The person in his arms giggles and Dimitri freezes. He recognizes the voice, though it’s not a voice he’s ever heard giggle before. “Teach, goddess, you gotta work with me, okay?”

Sylvain must not realize Dimitri is there. He doesn’t say anything to him, doesn’t look over in his direction at all. He just hauls Byleth into the middle of the room and settles her down on the decrepit couch. Dimitri wouldn’t even sleep on that couch.

“I’m gonna get Mercedes and be right back, okay? You stay right here-- don’t move.” He tries to leave, but Byleth has a strong grip on his sleeve. She mumbles something Dimitri can’t understand, and Sylvain just sighs. “I’ll be right back, Teach, I promise.”

He pries her hand off of him and is out the door in seconds. Dimitri huffs. He didn’t take Byleth to be the sort to get obnoxiously drunk. He stands and walks over to her, if only to get a better look. 

She’s still awake, miraculously, and smiles at him. His heart skips a beat, loathe as he is to admit it. He’s never seen her smile like that before. He squashes the feeling as soon as it surfaces. He has no time for it. 

“Dima,” she says softly. He used to love it when she called him that. 

“Enjoyed yourself a bit too much? Did I not say your revelry was a foolish idea?”

She hiccups and then stretches out like a cat. “Everyone else is having fun. Except Sylvain and Felix. I ruined their fun. Now Mercie, too, I guess.”

When she stretches, she arches her spine up. It draws attention to her bare stomach, which Dimitri quickly looks away from, except... There’s a long cut on her stomach, definitely not from today’s skirmish, and her dagger is missing. 

“What happened to your dagger?”

She curls in on herself, using her arm as a pillow. There’s another cut on her bicep. “Felix has it.”

Byleth has never not had that dagger. Dimitri has never known her to just give it to someone else. As far as he knew, it was a gift from her father. Sentimental. She often refused to use it even in battle. Either this was an emergency, or... Felix was drunk off his ass as well.

“What happened?”

She yawns. “Some of the villagers wanted to thank us for fighting off the bandits... They bought us drinks, and then two guys wanted me to show them some tricks. But I started to feel,” she waves her hand around her face. “Woozy. So they took me outside for air. And then one of them grabbed my dagger and I tried to fight back but then Felix and Sylvain came to check on me and now I’m here with you. Oh, and Felix punched one of the guys and grabbed my dagger, that was cool.”

She continues for a while, but Dimitri frankly stops listening after she says she tried to fight back. It’s like his brain just shuts off. He hears a high pitched whine. He walks towards the door, but something stops him. When he looks back, he sees it’s Byleth grabbing his cloak.

“Dima,” she says softly. “I missed you there tonight. I miss you a lot, lately.” 

She shivers. 

The whole exchange takes less than five minutes. Sylvain gets back with Mercedes in ten minutes, and he just prays that whatever those dastards gave Byleth wasn’t lethal. Anything that makes her unable to fight back has to be worrisome, right? He just wishes he had the common sense to grab Mercedes while he was taking Byleth back to their camp, rather than having to run back and forth. 

When they get back, Mercedes gets right to work. Except, well, Sylvain is pretty sure Byleth didn’t have Dimitri’s cloak before. Oh, well. He probably found it lying on the floor and threw it on her before running to Mercedes. Byleth did complain about being cold before he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic came to me with the image of byleth cuddling dimitri's cape


End file.
